The traitor
the traitor There are many traitors within the saga of the Galactic Chronicles . But this reference is for a human non named man who betrayed Eric and the other slaves Alvor's Cove . While the person was not named in the narrative, he had quite an impact. Name: Willbour Dafour Native of Frank's Planet (assumed) Born in: 4985 OTT Father: Unknown Mother: Jaqueline Dafour - No Citizen Willbour rejected Union School and became a Gal Drift like his mother. He drifted to several planets, became very active in the Children of the Universe movement. He was sold to Slavers by a freight captain discovering stow aways in a container. Willbour ended up at Alvor's Cove and was eventually sold to Togar where he was slaughtered for meat. Story reference: Eric Olafson , Space Pirate Chapter 6: Slaves Scenes a) >>> I cursed even worse as one of the freed slaves pulled a lever that looked as if it was connected to the main engine control. Not that I had seen any levers on a star ship before, but it, was next to a panel that indicated the ships power generating status.<<< b) >>> The human who just pulled that lever turned holding a blaster drained at me. “I think I take that reward. He fired sweeping the bridge with paralyzing energies and my impulse to jump at his throat and strangle the traitor was stopped by the same rays that toppled the dirty man and the Saresii woman fractions of a second before me. <<< c) but on the other side of the cave leaning against the wall, the cursed coward who had paralyzed us. Seeing his guilty face as he glanced over made my blood boil and I jumped up forgetting and then disregarding the chocking collar I tried to reach him, of course completely impossible, the chain was way too short to reach across the nine meters that separated him from my longing fingers. However the coward shrieked and scurried like the vermin he was further away into the opposite end of the grotto. I also noticed more than I heard a grinding noise from the loop. It wasn’t as solid attached to the wall as it looked. Two of the lower anchor bolts were somewhat loose and gave the whole plate a little room to move. I settled back down but said in his direction. “You better hide, if I ever get lose and before I try to escape or anything, I am going to kill you.” <<< e) >>> “You are as stupid as a bag of rotten Snapper fur, you backstabbing, cowardly slime fish excrement. Of course they didn’t keep their promise, they are slave traders and you are nothing but merchandise to them.” The dirty man next to me said. “He is a Gal Drift; they are as whacko as they come.”<<< f) >>> The traitor hissed. “No, that agent of your establishment, the freighter captain sold the entire container we were hiding in to slave traders.” <<< Category:Bystanders